The Jackson Laboratory (JAX) is well positioned to fully participate as a member of the KOMP2 Research Network and support its objectives to build a global resource for understanding mammalian gene function. JAX is a leading center for mouse genetics and the development of mouse models of human disease. Drawing from deep cumulative knowledge and the unique spectrum of expertise of Jackson Laboratory scientists, we have assembled the necessary leadership and created a blueprint for a cost-effective JAX KOMP2 Phenotyping Center that will produce high quality functional assessments of KOMP strains. Demonstrated experience and proven success in numerous previously funded high throughput phenotyping programs at JAX adds value and efficiency to our proposed Center. JAX also offers an unparalleled track record for animal production, husbandry, evaluation and data management required to meet the challenges of this project. The JAX KOMP2 Phenotyping Center will: 1) obtain primary, per-mouse data for 1,250 mutant strains across 235 phenotypes per strain;2) provide quantitative and qualitative assessment of phenotypes for each mutant strain, using automated calling procedures, statistical, technical and scientific review;3) deliver phenotypic data to the KOMP2 Data Collection Center in a timely and efficient manner;and 4) develop innovative approaches to increase the efficiency of phenotyping processes and the value of these data to the scientific community. We present a dual-pipeline strategy to collect essential physiological data from 2 cohorts of each KO strain, followed by in-depth necropsy and histology to complete the assessment of multiple organ systems. One pipeline is devoted to evaluation of behavior, neurophysiology, vision, sleep and hearing, and a second pipeline captures metabolic, cardiovascular and immune function. We have augmented the value of the pipeline design by adding phenotypes underrepresented in large-scale efforts, such as sleep, and by integrating opportunities for innovation and technology development to further streamline the process and identify ways to reduce overall costs. We have assembled a panel of Domain Experts to provide routine quality assurance of all data and participate in comprehensive assessments for each KO strain. This effort will promote the identification of KO strains as models for human disease and provide insight into functional consequences of eliminating a single gene.